


Before Leaving On Vacation

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Pack Verse [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SFPAC July 2016, Tumblr: sfpac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia and Greg have a bit of a chat while waiting for Mycroft to get home so the vacation can begin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Leaving On Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small peak into the Lestrade family a year after Mycroft and Greg bonded
> 
>  **SFPAC Prompt** : [ Vacation Time](http://sfpac.tumblr.com/post/146851406244/prompt-8-july-2016)

Greg’s POV  
“Daddy,” Sofia calls out as she comes trotting down the steps, “Stop fretting, we were good for our week last year when you took your honeymoon. We will be fine this year too.”

He chuckles, answering, “I’m not fretting, I’m just waiting on my husband who is a bit late getting home because of a situation.”

“Père will be home shortly, and you are fretting,” she comments, eyes narrowing as she stops in front of him.

In the last year she has grown nearly seven centimeters and is already up to his shoulder blade. If she keeps growing the way she is, she’ll be taller than him before she is fifteen.

“Why are you fretting?” she queries with a tilt of her head, dark eyes narrowing on him. “It’s not work, that’s been calmer lately, so has Père’s work. Still busy but maybe more manageable because there is a better support system then you had prior.” Lately she has been studying psychology and the other social sciences just as much as she has studied cooking. Actually, she likes to work on whatever topic she is currently interested in while cooking. “You wanna ask him about the options.” She finally states, eyes widening as she starts smiling. “We’d like that,” she nods happily.

“Raised human Sofia, and we have you three, so it’s possible he will decline,” he replies with a smile. “How did you get to that?”

Grinning, she sets to making them tea, answering, “I know the two of you have discussed it briefly in the past. You’ve asked us if we would be averse to having new siblings. It’s been a year since you got married and two years since you started your relationship. Neither of you are shifters so you’re concerned that if you put it off too long you’ll be too old for a child if you wait.”

He smiles, giving a small shake of his head. “Are you sure you’re a Lestrade and not a Holmes?” He asks playfully, “Although you are a lot politer than your uncle for that sort of deduction.”

She chuckles, bringing the cup of tea over for him and perching on the stool, “He’ll say yes,” she states with the confidence of an eleven year old that is sure of everything in her life. Of course, the fact she is normally right after practicing deduction with Mycroft and Sherlock so much just means that the confidence is probably earned.

He is quite sure that by time she hits eighteen she will be able to rival Sherlock when she puts her mind to it, or at least give it a really good try.

“Ask at the beginning,” she suggests after a few minutes, “Then you can agree and spend the rest of your vacation in a mock heat.”

He flushes, still not used to the fact his eleven year old daughter understands about heats and sex already. Thankfully she’s mature enough not to be adversely affected the way some are from the knowledge. That’s probably because the shifter world deals with sex and heats in a far different manner than the human world. Despite the fact his ex had tried raising the girls as humans, interactions with their cousins had managed to instill more pack life into them than he realized prior to them joining a pack.

Smiling mischievously, Sofia jokes, “It’s alright Daddy, you won’t have to explain heats to me the way Chare needed them explained.”

“That’s true, still doesn’t mean I am used to my eleven year old daughter bringing up my ‘mock heats’.” He replies with a chuckle.

Perching her chin on her palm, she asks, “Are you excited to go on a vacation? I don’t think you’ve ever been on one that I can remember.”

Tipping his head, he thinks about it. When he was with the ex he never could afford one, too many bills and problems between them. Hell, even the first year with the pack it wasn’t an option because of everything going on.

Smiling ruefully, he replies, “Because I really never had one. I mean I took that trip with her right before the Baskerville situation but that didn’t go as planned and got canceled by Mycroft calling to send me to check on Sherlock, not that I actually had to considering.”

She nods, getting up and moving around the kitchen restlessly. As she has gotten older, Sofia seems to have more, not less, energy, so she rarely stays still for long. “I hope you and Père enjoy yourselves,” she comments as she sets to washing dishes by hand. “Don’t worry about us. We have an entire protective pack to call on in case of emergencies, including one shifter who can move around like an immortal even if he doesn’t admit it most the time.”

“I know,” he answers, staying in his spot because he knows she is just burning energy right now, “But I’m your dad and it’s my job to worry.”

Turning towards him, Sofia smirks and states, “It may be, but I can still tell you not to. Also, Père is home. Why don’t you two go make sure everything is packed?”

He just laughs, getting up to kiss her on the forehead before going to meet Mycroft at the door. It’s a really good thing his daughters accepted and love his mate. Otherwise there may have been issues. Still, this should be a good vacation. Now they just have to begin it.

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* yes, hello, I have not forgotten the Pack Verse, it's still on the agenda to work on it, every time I get a message saying its abandoned my muses flip to something else, its the word "abandoned" that does it, it really isn't life has just been a bit much lately. In other news, I will be posting on Formation some time this month, because I have two, nearly three (Word ate the rest of it) chapters ready to go, and I want to see if I can finish it. 
> 
> I look forward to hearing from anyone kind enough to say something (preferably not flame-y, I've had a stressful summer so far). 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing and art: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com)


End file.
